1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target detecting and locating system and, more particularly, to a system using an infrared detection device for detecting a source of radiation at the speed of light, plotting its location, and applying a location indicating signal to a suitable utilization device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of systems are known which use infrared techniques for detecting sources of radiation. For example, infrared techniques have been used to detect and identify nuclear explosions so as to actuate warning or other protective devices. Infrared techniques have also been used in passive tracking and ranging systems to detect and track such things as airplanes, rockets, etc. It has also been suggested to utilize infrared techniques in a fire control system for weapons so as to detect and locate a target and to aim a weapon in the direction thereof.
Although many of these known systems are operational, they usually suffer from at least one and usually more of several problems. In the first instance and in the case where the source of radiation is of extremely brief duration, as in the case of a gunflash, existing devices are usually unable to detect or locate the source of radiation. The reasons for this are many. In many cases, since the infrared device is of the tracking type, a continuous signal is necessary to permit the servo loops to lock onto the target. However, in the case of a gunflash, the signal is gone before the tracking circuitry has an opportunity to lock onto the target.
Even where existing devices are able to detect and locate the source of radiation, an additional problem is the ability to rapidly locate, aim and fire a weapon at the source. This problem becomes critical when the infrared device is mounted on a moving aircraft since the aircraft generally moves by a substantial amount between the time that the source of radiation is detected and the time when its location is determined. As a result, where the infrared detection device is mounted on an aircraft, gyroscopes and other inertial devices, as well as complex computers, are usually required to compensate for the motion of the aircraft. Furthermore, even where the vehicle carrying the infrared detecting device is stationary, the amount of time required to respond to the source of radiation is often so great that the source has an opportunity to escape before its location is plotted.
Finally, existing devices are relatively complex, cumbersome, and costly, requiring accurate alignment and maintenance and generally making them infeasible for widespread use.